The Curse Called Family!
by TheMarissaNight
Summary: When the Shikon Jewel is back, InuYasha's only objective is to claim it in order to save his sister from dying. Kisuru had been cursed by Naraku for refusing him in love 50 years ago- the curse would slowly eat away at her body, killing her inside out. It's a race against time as InuYasha fights for the jewel, even while Kagome won't hand it over without a fight!
1. Awakening

Hello my Nightians! It's great to see you again!

And if you are here for another one of my FanFictions, I'm going to assume you truly love my linguistic powers! If not that at least my ability to get a point across!

Anyways, this is my newest one, InuYasha: The Curse Called Family!

I hope you enjoy it. And know I fought with myself for hours over which image to use!

If you've read my Ouran Highschool Host Club Fic, you will remember Kisuru - so I welcome her back to my delightful tales!

If you're a new reader, I hope you enjoy this Fic. It makes me happy when I can draw new people into my stories. I hope they come alive for you!

Soo... I guess I should mention this. Kagome will not (at least as far as my brain can make me go into the future) hand over the jewel, because Kaede has told her about it. Kaede feels it will become tainted by Kisuru from Naraku's curse.

Anyways, enough blabbering!

Without further ado!

Enjoy.

* * *

I heard big brother's voice before my eyes opened. I was still asleep, still numb. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but his voice was what awoke me from my dreams. My eyes slowly opened after a few more shouts from him and some others. My head and body felt heavy.

My eyes looked down to see what held me to the sacred tree. An arrow pierced through my chest, just like big brother had been. The first thought to come to my mind was the fact there was no blood on my clothes. My right hand slowly rose, grasping the arrow in a loose grasp.

The arrow dissipated into a bright pink glow, shattering it. My body lurched forward, landing on the ground on the balls of my feet. My usual grace was off, I could feel it. Padding around the tree, I felt shaky and uncoordinated.

As I got around the tree, I looked up to see my brother slaying a giant demon. My breath was taken from me. Big brother was always so strong. Yet he was always so gentle with me. Usually at least.

_Well,_ I thought lightly. _Someone isn't out of practise. _

As soon as he hit the ground he padded towards me, not even missing a beat before gathering me into a tight hug.

"Kisuru," he murmured into my hair, squeezing me extremely tight.

"Big brother." I squeezed him back, gasping a little bit. "InuYasha! Be gentle with me. You know I'm fragile. Demon or not." I shot him a look.

InuYasha took a step back, laughing quietly. A happy glint in his eyes.

Big brother and I were siblings, yet we didn't look alike. Some say our father died protecting InuYasha's mother when he was born, yet I was unmistakably our father's daughter.

Unlike InuYasha though, I was a full demon, much like our eldest brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't harbour such intense feelings of anger towards me like he did InuYasha. Instead, Sesshomaru loved the fact he had a younger sister – especially one that was a full demon. Whenever he came upon us he would dote upon me. A new hair comb, herbal plants, sometimes even new clothes.

InuYasha always got mad when Sesshy would come to see me. He must have felt betrayed. It's not that I loved Sesshy more than InuYasha. I loved them both the same; they were both my brothers after all.

"Is that… Kikyo?" I peeked around InuYasha's arms. A black haired girl was staring at us, her eyes somewhat hazed over.

InuYasha snorted, "She says her name isn't Kikyo. Says it's… Kago… something-or-other."

"Kagome!" The raven haired woman snapped in anger. "For the 100th time! My name is Kagome!"

I chuckled lightly, holding a hand to my face. "Don't mind him, Kagome." Her name felt weird on my tongue. Almost as though it was foreign. "He's in a bad mood."

"Kisuru!" InuYasha chided at me, his eyes wide.

"Shush, brother." I stepped side by side to him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a little while." Once again, his tone was gentle.

"The Demon Siblings are awake! Kaede! Kaede! They're awake!" An elder pushed through the crowd, her eyes wide. Her face was wrinkled, her hair grey. InuYasha and I frowned to each other.

"Kaede? Kikyo's sister?"

"Indeed, demon girl." My temper snapped. Thankfully I had a long fuse. But calling me 'demon girl' or 'girl' was a quick fuse bomb.

"My name is Kisuru, you old hag!" My eyes narrowed dangerously. Kaede seemed to reconsider her words. Slowly, she bowed slightly.

"How is it you were able to get rid of your arrow, Kisuru?"

"I just touched it and it disappeared."

Everyone stared at me for a moment, clearly in shock at what I was saying. I didn't care. I paused for a moment, sniffing the air in a very dog-like way. The humans around us grimaced, as though it was disgusting. I ignored them, rolling my eyes while continuing to sniff slowly. Something smelled… well, besides the stench of humans and of the dead demon, there was a particular smell in the air. But what was it?

I realized I had smelled this smell many times before. Slowly I stepped towards the demon, sniffing one step at a time. InuYasha followed right beside me, as though to make sure no one would attack me.

My eyes widened and I stopped walking. "It's the… it's the Shikon Jewel, big brother!"

"Where?" InuYasha's eyes widened, staring at me in shock.

I pointed a pale finger into a part of the demon, while InuYasha lunged for it. An arrow zoomed past him, making him jump back a step. Kagome was there the next second, snatching the jewel out of the piece of demon.

"Stop right there, human!" I murmured quietly. She paused, taking a glance at me. "If you take that jewel, I will be forced to kill you." All the humans seemed to gauge that. Another arrow zoomed past, narrowly missing my neck.

InuYasha pounced on the pitiful human immediately, killing him in a second.

"Kisuru, are you okay?!"

I touched my neck gingerly, feeling no blood, I nodded slowly. "I'm fine big brother. I'm fine. You didn't need to kill that man."

InuYasha stood, glaring at every person watching the scene. "If any of you even look at my sister askew, I _will_ kill you. Without a doubt. Do you hear me?!"

Slowly, the villagers nodded.

Now, InuYasha turned towards the human girl. "Now… girl, give me that jewel."

A fearful look crossed her face before she took off running.

A glance between the two of us was astounded. How interesting. InuYasha took off after her in seconds, some of the villagers trailing behind. A slight smirk was on my face. They were not going to catch my brother. And, even if they did, they weren't going to be able to kill him.

I walked back to the tree, placing my hands behind my hair and nodding off.

I was awakened later. Shouts of… what was that... triumph?

My eyes snapped open, a fierce anger burning within them. They didn't kill InuYasha, I could feel that… so what did they do?

I smelled him out, entering Kaede's house with menacing intent.

I was shocked to see InuYasha sitting there, his face screwed up in anger.

"Kisuru! I'm sorry I didn't come get you. This damn thing." He gestured to his newest addition. A set of blue beads and small fangs ringed around his neck as a necklace.

"What… is that?"

"Some sealing thing…" he cringed. "This human girl has power over me now." He nodded to Kagome, a low growl in his voice. "It's so I don't kill her and take the shard."

A low growl built up in my chest, "You won't give it to me either?"

"No! Demons do not deserve it." Kagome shook her head.

My hands clenched. The jewel needed to be taken from this girl.

For without the Shikon Jewel…

I was destined to die.


	2. Shatter into the Abyss!

Big brother and I both laid on our sides, frowning across the fire at the two humans. They were both being equally frustrating. Kaede decided, to keep the jewel safe from falling into our hands, she had to curse it. So, using some of our DNA – don't ask me how she got it. The thought honestly creeps me out – she cursed the jewel. Somehow, it still retained its purity, but InuYasha nor I could touch the jewel for an extended length of time without succumbing to a horrible painful death.

Thank you Kaede!

I was so worked up over this. I couldn't very well explain to this human girl I was to die without the jewel. Who would believe a demon in this day and age anyways? To most humans, all demons were vile creatures only out to suit their own purposes in life. It didn't matter if it involved human sacrifices or not!

"Young lass, you never did tell me how you managed to get rid of the arrow that struck your heart." Kaede was talking to me. It's a good thing she wasn't calling me 'little girl' but young lass wasn't exactly helping her situation at this point.

"I reached up, grasped it, and poof. It disappeared into a bright pink light." It was a simplest version of what happened.

Kaede seemed to mull over this, looking from me, to InuYasha, and back to myself. "This is very strange. It seems you have inherited a priestess' powers. A strong one at that. You could also see the jewel?"

"Not so much see as sense. I knew it was there. I could pinpoint the location so to speak."

"Astonishing. Well, not much can be said now. Might as well get a good night's sleep."

InuYasha and I looked at each other, shrugging, before we crept to a corner of the small shack to sleep.

For the second time since I had been awakened, I arose to shouts.

"What's wrong?" I climbed out of the small house groggily.

"Kagome is gone!" A villager yelled passing by me. I simply frowned at the fact. So the human girl was gone. Back to her own time no doubt. It was obvious she didn't belong in this one. And yet, something was telling me I should save her. Maybe due to the fact she had awakened big brother? Somehow I wasn't too sure about that. She did have the jewel however, so that did place a kink in our plans.

I frowned, running a hand through my hair to calm it down. Ah well, time to get to work.

It didn't take me long to find her, she was walking through the forest.

"Kagome!" I shouted at her, running along the banks and jumping down to her. She looked astonished to see me. That made me frown. I may be a demon but I wasn't that scary.

Unbenounced to everyone else, I felt almost human. Minus a few extra powers I was virtually mortal at the moment. Maybe the 50 years that had passed made my illness grow? Was this why I felt so weak? It wouldn't surprise me. I wouldn't tell anyone – least of all InuYasha. He might feel the need to kill me himself. He always made it clear he didn't want to protect anyone. And yet he protected me even while I didn't need protecting. He was such a big brother.

"Kisuru!" I landed beside her gracefully, smiling.

Rough hands grabbed me, and I looked up to see Kagome experiencing the same thing. Mortal men, grabbing at us?

"I don't think so." I growled under my breath, preparing to fight.

"Knock her out, quick!"

Wait, what? Something hit the side of my head.

Hard.

That was _so_ not part of the plan.

I awoke to see a giant blade nearly taking my head clean off. One of the bandits was now carrying me. I grabbed the back of his neck, digging in my nails enough for him to drop me.

I narrowly missed the second swing.

Kagome seemed to be giving out the orders now. She looked at me, her eyes full of hope.

Crap. Hope meant she wanted me to fight.

Well, might as well.

I jumped over the lumbering oaf who was trying to kill us, hitting him squarely in the back of the head – strong enough to knock out most demons.

The human grunted falling forwards slightly, his sword clumsily swinging back. I hissed as it skimmed the side of my stomach, splitting the skin open. I hissed in anger, trying to go for another attack.

Once again, I caught his head, grunting in frustration as he still didn't get knocked out.

"Kagome! Get the hell out of here!"

"I can't just leave you!"

"I'm just some demon, Kagome! I don't matter that much!"

"I still can't leave you; demon or not!"

I had to turn to frown at her. A smile lit up her face before it disappeared. Her mouth opened, letting out a silent scream as a shadow fell over me.

Fuck.

"Kisuru!" InuYasha's voice was like a chorus of angels as he slashed down the human. One second he was attacking, the next he was checking me over like I was some priceless doll that might have gotten a hairline fracture.

"I'm okay, big brother." I winced as he touched the spot that was cut, which was already starting to heal.

"Good," he blew out breath.

We watched as the human stood once more, InuYasha tensed, ready for a fight. A rotten smell coated the room, making us both gag. The armour on the human fell away, letting a crow demon fly out of the body, and finally the window.

We both frowned at each other while InuYasha spoke to Kagome. "Now, where's the jewel, human?"

The look on her face was priceless.

"Where… is… the… jewel…?" I could tell he was trying not to get mad.

"I… uhm… threw it… outside."

I covered my ears as he began to yell, somehow blocking it out entirely.

Seconds later, I was on his back while he was all but pulling her alongside him. Suddenly he froze, glancing over at a set of arrows with a long bow.

We were off in seconds, Kagome now riding on my brother's back, me running alongside them.

"Shoot it! Shoot it down now!" InuYasha was in a foul mood this morning. It was really obvious to those who knew him. He used to be so kind hearted and gentle. Now, all the years of pent up anger had taken its toll. Effectively blocking out the warm-hearted soul I had once known.

Kagome failed miserably shooting it. I tried not to laugh, managing to barely cover it up in a cough. She took another shot, once again missing. I laughed out loud now, not able to conceal it what so ever. InuYasha, however, was not laughing one bit. An angry look darkened his face before he all but dumped her off his back, shouting something about 'you're not Kikyo!' before taking off again. I barely had time to keep up.

"Sorry, Kagome! He's in a sullen mood today!" I rushed to catch up, only to see my brother slicing the crow demon which had now rapidly transformed. A bridge was covered with people, same with the banks on the sides of a small stream. InuYasha was gaining more and more popularity by the second. When a splash caught my attention I realized a human boy was drowning. I didn't even pause before diving in.

I placed the boy on my back, jumping out of the stream and onto an embankment. A mother thanked me over and over and over again. Human talk meant little to me, so I just smiled politely, shrugging her off.

Running a hand absentmindedly through my silver hair, I frowned as the crow burst through the water. He was really beginning to piss me off.

_Twang._

An arrow flew from behind me; Kagome's game face was on.

A bright light shown from inside the demon bird when the arrow hit, making me frown. Something wasn't right.

And I had a feeling it was about to get worse.

We searched for the jewel for the second time that day.

"Head," I murmured, pointing in a direction. InuYasha turned, slashing it to pieces. Something small glowed on the ground.

"No…" My eyes were wide.

"Don't tell me that's…" Kagome started.

We both looked at each other, while InuYasha started to rage.

"It's a _shard_ of the sacred jewel!"


End file.
